


Journey to the Outside

by LiteralistSin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aladdin AU for an ask on tumblr, I hope you like it!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralistSin/pseuds/LiteralistSin
Summary: Aladdin!AU in which Gonta is a prince and Kaito is a street rat. They meet by chance, and after getting some things out of the way Kaito shows Gonta wonders he had only ever dreamt of before.





	Journey to the Outside

“Prince Gonta, your father wishes to see you.”

 

Bedecked in priceless silk and golden jewellery lined with countless gems, Prince Gonta Gokuhara was a sight to behold. Easily over 200 centimetres tall, he had a bulky muscular body and well defined features - well defined features that showed sorrow and discontent right now.

 

“If this is about taking a bride, Gonta does not wish to meet him.”

 

“But Prince-”   
  


“I said,  _ no. _ ” He seethed, frowning heavily as he turned to look at the butler. There was a pause, then the man bowed deeply, murmuring an apology, and left. 

 

Turning back to the window he had previously been looking out of, Gonta sighed wistfully when his gaze met with the hard, unfeeling palace walls. Walls that hid the outside world, the city of wonders he was supposedly the heir to - the very same city he knew nothing about. What a load of nonsense, for a prince to not know about his own territory.

 

But still… There were a lot of bad things the people within the palace walls told him about the city. The city of magic, of treasures and the world’s richest markets, seemed dark and sinister to Gonta who was apprehensive of it.

 

After all, caged birds often forget to fly, and Gonta appeared to have forgotten his own curiosity about the wonders in the outer world as a child. Now, he was almost resigned to his fate of being unable to see grand and beautiful things with his own eyes, at least not until his father died, and that would be when he took his place as the new Sultan -

 

But those were matters for another day. Right now, they wanted him to marry some princess his father deemed worthy, some woman he knew nothing about would spend her entire life with him just for power and territory. Titles and riches mattered to Gonta as much as a speck of dust on his clothes - he couldn’t care less. Neither the prospect of a wife nor the dowry with said wife piqued his interest. On the contrary, the very thought made him sick. It was entirely possible that the girl he might end up being betrothed to was put in the same situation as him, and married of without her consent… He felt disgusted and sad for this unknown woman already.

 

Really, he had a very soft heart, and this soft heart was not yet prepared to dwell on more of these depressing thoughts. They still occupied his mind, though, as he went out to the garden for some fresh air. 

 

It was quiet, and there were birds chirping. The simple melodies they sang made him relax as he plopped down next to a fountain, form anything but prince like. His mane of hair dipped a bit into the water, but he paid it no heed. Instead he looked around for his pet tiger, wondering where it could have gone. He was just about to give up his search when - 

 

His eyes met those belonging to the most exotic face he had ever seen. He froze, and before he could regain his bearings he had started to walk towards the man out of impulse, ignoring the fact that the man was bound by chains and surrounded by soldiers, who snapped to attention when they saw Gonta approach.

 

“Your highness.”

 

“Who may this man be, and what are you doing to him?”

 

A man who, by his age and the way he carried himself, appeared to be the most senior amongst them stepped up to answer. “He was arrested for stealing, and is now being conveyed to the prison until they call for his execution.”

 

“His- His  _ what? _ Even if it is stealing, the law states that stealing will get an arm cut off and even that is a little too much, not your head!”

 

“It’s not just one crime… He has stolen food and things like that from a lot of shops before. The way he didn’t turn himself in further angered the minster, who then personally issued out an order to arrest him and then send him to the gallows.”

 

“A man’s gotta eat.” Said the ‘thief’ with a goatee, getting nudged by one of his captors. He looked displeased, but shut up.

 

“Minister? Which minister?” Gonta furrowed his brows at the way they still very handsome man was treated, folding his arms. Getting executed for petty crime was preposterous.

 

“We… Er, we don’t really know, we were simply following orders.”

 

Ah, there it is. The thing about the palace dwellers he hated the most. Stretching to his full height, Gonta made an imposing figure as he looked down at the other men. “By my authority as Crown Prince, heir to the Sultan and the next ruler of this fine land, I, Gonta Gokuhara, command you to release this man right this instant!”

 

There were no questions asked. Even if the soldiers looked hesitant, none of them had the courage to voice their concerns. Lord knows, Gonta could easily have ground them to dust right then and there. The purple-headed man’s shackles were taken off. With a low bow, they all stepped back and marched smartly away.

 

There was a pause, and Gonta felt the implications of what he had just done sink in. Great, now there will be some minister or the other clamouring about justice. He almost sighed, voicing his concerns out loud - when the scruffy looking man spoke up.

 

“So, um, thank you for pardoning a street rat like me. I owe you my life, Your Highness.” He bowed awkwardly, shifting a bit, and Gonta blushed.

 

“Gonta is - I mean, I’m… I thought it was unjust, so it was the least I could do. You’re, uh, welcome I guess?” He really wasn’t eloquent for a prince, but he was trying.

 

And the man certainly appreciated that. Chuckling, he straightened up, looking up at Gonta with sparkling eyes. “I’m Kaito Momota. Whoa, stealin’ some apples got me to meet the prince, that’s some luck.”

 

“Kaito was about to get executed over some  _ apples!? _ ” Gonta asked incredulously, his quirk of speaking in third person slipping in when agitated. “This is such an outrage. Gonta must talk to that minister-”

 

“You can do that later! For now I jus’ wanna get outta here, I’m sorry but could you tell me where to go?”

 

Oh, yes, this man was from outside the palace. He must have his own place, live by only his own rules, be as free as the wind. A look of longing crossed Gonta’s face. “Gonta forgot, apologies… There is a passage from Gonta’s garden Kaito can go through, although Gonta isn’t allowed to use it since Gonta has never been outside...”

 

“Wait-” It was Kaito’s turn to be aghast. “You’ve  _ never  _ been outside? Not once in yer life have you stepped outta this palace?”

 

“No, but-”

 

“Oh my  _ God _ you poor  _ baby-” _ Kaito exclaimed. “I get that the palace has everything you could ever need and being a prince must be lit but it sounds no better than livin’ in a cage!”

 

“Sounds what?”

 

“Never mind that!” He huffed, grabbing Gonta’s hand and trying to drag the taller man with him. “I’m gonna take you to see the city! You cannot miss out on the wonders your own kingdom has to offer!”

 

Gonta was speechless, and even though he didn’t exactly budge an inch no matter how hard Kaito tried, he was charmed into walking alongside him.

 

Until Kaito stopped, turning to look at Gonta sheepishly again. “Er, where’s the passage again?”

 

There was a pause, and Gonta let out a roar of laughter to gain a “HEY!” from Kaito, all his earlier fears about the outer world disappearing with it. He hadn’t laughed that heartily in what seemed like ages, and he was glad for it. Finally calming down, he grinned at a flustered Kaito, who seemed to have gone red from embarrassment and indignation. It was Gonta’s turn to steer Kaito by the arm, making his way to the passage out of the palace. 

 

“Out of this tunnel, Gonta will be relying on you.”

 

“You really should’a brought a cape or something to cover your clothes… Let’s stop by my place and get you dressed better, prince.”

 

“Gonta - I’m grateful.”

 

“Stop trying to correct yourself! It’s cute when you talk normally like you do. Ya know, referring to yourself as ‘Gonta,’ that’s cute.”

 

Gonta was glad that his burning blush wasn’t visible in the dark of the tunnel, although they were approaching the end very quickly… And with it, the city.

 

He hoped it would be everything he had seen in his dreams and more.

 

* * *

 

 

Gonta could find no words to describe the hustle-bustle of the marketplace. He breathed in the wonderful air, exhaling slowly. 

 

This was real.

 

He really  _ was  _ amongst common people, disguised as one himself. The realisation hadn’t settled down yet while they were at Kaito’s small hut of a house, but now it had.

 

“This is… beautiful.” Gonta breathed, earning a laugh from Kaito.

 

“Wait until you’ve seen the traders. The import and export places are the truly magnificent ones.”

 

The taller man nodded, letting Kaito steer him. It was certainly going to be an experience, and Gonta had a feeling he would never forget this evening, or the man currently guiding him.


End file.
